The Ties That Bind
by LadyRaider
Summary: My first ever Skinner story, just something that kind of came into my head...hope you like it.


Disclaimer: I *sob* don't own *sob* anything! None of this is mine and I don't claim it. If I did then certain parts of season 9 would not have existed *cough cough* *Jump the Shark* *cough cough*  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
I did not choose this life, nor do I want it. However, its mine and I cannot turn back. I can only move forward, make an effort to change the things in this life that I disapprove of. Number one on the list being the ties that bind, these ties are the most dangerous things that any man could ever think of. I did not come to these ties rather they came to me. They thought that I would be a attribute to their cause.  
  
They thought wrong.  
  
They may know that I do not approve of the ties that bind me, for they bind me in such a profound way that even the most knowledge full scholar would have a hard time comprehending. They have not lived my life…therefore they don't not understand these ties. Very few people on this mortal coil ever could.   
  
And two of them are sitting in my office at this very moment.   
  
But they're different than I. Their ties do not bind, rather embrace. They may smother them at times but the hold their ties have on them is not unwelcome or unwanted. They choose their ties, I did not.   
  
Next to these familiar people is a table, on this table is a ashtray. Now mind you I do not smoke, nor would I ever want to, but laying in the ashtray is one thing I despise more than anything. Not because of what the object is in its self, but what it stands for. You see this object-a simple cigarette- stands for the ties that bind me. It lay there unnoticed by the two faces in front of me, a small plume of smoke still rising form its still warm surface.   
  
He notices me looking at it and shifts his gaze from me to the ashtray, he frowns.  
  
Which leads me to the only other ties that bind me, disappointment and failure. Now if I had my choice my only tie would obviously be the latter, but it would not make me feel much better. You see failing is something I despise almost as much as that cigarette. Disappointment trails right behind.   
  
I think about the conversation I had moments ago, I now have a sort of leverage over these ties. Through liaisons that I met through my two favorite agents. I now have more power than they ever dreamed, and I could see that it scares the shit out of them. They know that if it were my choice these ties would not exist.   
  
The ties have loosened, no longer do they suffocate me. They don't contaminate the air as they once use to, I can breath and not worry about what the next move they make will be. Like I said, I have a power over them they never expected. They downsized me to somebody who wouldn't pose a threat to their own cause, somebody who would sit by and watch them destroy every single thing I fought for-once upon a time- everything I believe.  
  
They thought wrong.  
  
As I look in front of me, my demeanor its normal cold, I cant help but crack a smile at the fear that is seeping through the agents in front of me, penetrating through their composed facades. Which causes them to stare at me blankly. Which only allows a small chuckle to escape my throat. Still, I say nothing. I sit there enjoying the fact that I am their superior, I love playing mind games. I've gotten pretty good at them in my years in the FBI.  
  
I return my stance to its norm and sit up straight into my chair. Try as I might I cant help but let another smile escape my lips. Mulder and Scully exchanged a worried look before turning back to me, dumfounded. When I saw the looks on their faces I couldn't control myself…I laughed. They looked at each other once again, then back at me. The dumfounded look gone and smiles replacing.   
  
"Sir?" Mulder started.  
  
Scully finished, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Im fine." I said regaining my composure, I could feel the warmth in my cheeks cooling down as I readjusted my glasses.  
  
Why the change in attitude you may ask…well…its simple as this. Today I broke the ties that bind.  
  
A/N: This is my first Skinner story, I don't know what prompted me to write it, just one of the many random thoughts that popped into my mind. Im not sure how good it is but I love reviews, tell me what you think, please. 


End file.
